


A Walk in the Park

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute Kids, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Grumpy Bloodshed, Interspecies Relationship(s), Nobility, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker convinces Bloodshed to take her out into the demon kingdom for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

 

It had been nearly a month since she had arrived back from their honeymoon.  Bloodshed's house was beautiful, if not as spacious as her own parent's home was, but it was still nice.  She didn't mind the lack of excess rooms and the smaller backyard.  It was quaint and comfortable and her husband always made sure she had anything she might need to be at home in her new place.

 

But there were only so many books she could read before she got cabin fever.

 

"You want to go out to the marketplace?"

 

"Please?  Or just anywhere outside our home?  You've given me all the comfort in the kingdoms for me to enjoy here, but I simply want to get outside."

 

"But you-"

 

"I know, I know you had that garden put in for me, but... but it's just..."

 

Bloodshed put his letters down to get up and walked over to his wife.  "Is the garden not good?"

 

"What?  No, I like it, but I... I just want to go outside... I've never left the house. I've never even really seen the demon kingdom. I just... wanted to go out for a bit. I guess I'm just feeling a little cooped up." 

 

The demon almost opened his mouth, but then he realized that she was speaking the truth.  He had kept her inside the whole time he had brought her home from the wedding and honeymoon, afraid that the demon world would rip its claws into her and hurt her badly.

 

His old man had called him out on that, but he had agreed that it was easier to let Thornstriker get used to this new world by her own pace.

 

And if she wanted to see it now...

 

"I... could take you to one of the parks nearby.  It's a small one we could walk around in before dinner tonight."

 

"Oh~ Thank you!"

 

Bloodshed nodded in response, but before he could even move back to put away his letters, he found arms wrapped tight around his waist.

 

Oh... right, they were...

 

It was a rather awkward minute for him before Thornstriker finally pulled back blushing.  Despite having kissed and held each other in bed, hugging was still a thing for them to get used to.

 

"I-I-I-!"

 

"I'll have the carriage ready in thirty minutes."

 

Bloodshed tried his best to make sure Thornstriker didn't notice the blush on his own face.

 

XXX

 

"I-I must say: the children are very friendly here."

 

Bloodshed mumbled out a yes as he held her arm tight to his side.  It had started off simple walk and it would take only half-an-hour to finish a small walk around part of it.

 

But then there had to be other people at the park and then they had to stop and stare.

 

He got a little annoyed.  Yes, he had a fairy wife, so why did everyone have to stare at her like she was some exotic animal.

 

But that had been twenty minutes ago and now he was just trying to control his nerves as children from just about everywhere popped up to get a look at his fairy wife.  There was a whole flock of them just following after them, some even being brave enough to walk alongside them.

 

It wasn't a surprising thing to expect.  After all, the only other fairy in the kingdom was Queen Eclipse and- well, other than formal events, she was usually in the castle and that had occurred more often after that event.

 

So of course everyone would be interested in this fairy woman walking around in the middle of the park.  And of course the children would be excited, running after her, looking at her, touching and playing with her fairy dress.

 

As ridiculous as it was, Bloodshed couldn't help but to imagine one of them holding a knife that could plunge into her unprotected back.

 

He knew better though. They were mere children and Thornstriker was rather happy to have the unexpected company on her walk.

 

And as she laughed again at another little demon child skipping alongside her, Bloodshed slowed their pace to let the children walk with them for the rest of their walk.

 

Dinner could wait a few more minutes.

 

END


End file.
